1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a drive apparatus for a magnetic recording/reproducing apparatus in which a magnetic cartridge is loaded. More particularly, the present invention relates to a PC card type drive apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In drive apparatuses in which flexible magnetic disks are loaded, a portion that houses a cartridge slides against outer surfaces of the cartridge case during loading thereof. However, problems, such as the dust generated by the sliding having effects on the recording characteristics, did not occur. This is because there is more than sufficient space in the drive apparatuses for housing conventional flexible magnetic disks, and they are provided with mechanisms for raising and lowering the cartridge during insertion and ejection thereof. Therefore, the amount of dust generated by sliding was small. In addition, the upper lids of the drive apparatuses as well as the cartridges often employed plastic as their materials. Therefore, metallic dust, which influences recording characteristics, was hardly generated during insertion and ejection of the cartridge.
However, in the case of miniature flexible magnetic disks, in which recording density has been dramatically improved, it has been found that dust, generated by sliding during loading, exerts influence on the recording characteristics thereof. Particularly in PC card type drive apparatuses, amounts of dust which had heretofore caused no problems are becoming problematic, accompanying the increase in recording capacity and density. It is known that metallic dust exerts significant influence on recording characteristics.
In PC card type drive apparatuses, both the drive apparatus and the cartridges used therein are thin. Therefore, the upper lids of the drive apparatuses and the cartridge cases employ metallic materials in order to secure rigidity. In addition, space in the drive apparatuses for housing the cartridges is limited, and no mechanisms for raising and lowering the cartridges during insertion and ejection thereof are provided. As a result, outer walls of the cartridge cases are inserted and ejected while sliding against inner walls of the drive apparatuses.
Accordingly, in PC card type drive apparatuses, metal-on-metal sliding contact among the outer walls of the cartridge case; an interior of the upper lid of the drive apparatus; a base portion of the drive apparatus main body; and movable metal parts of the drive apparatus main body cannot be avoided. Therefore, problems arose in that metallic dust was generated, exerting adverse influence on recording characteristics.